This invention relates to an exercise device for the strengthening the muscles of the lower back. The invention is relatively light-weight, and conveniently storable and transportable for use when traveling. Moreover, unlike many prior art exercise machines and devices, the present invention is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The low cost will make the invention readily available for purchase, and will encourage home use by persons without the time or resources to go to a gym, and others who may be intimidated by the gym atmosphere.
Studies show that approximately 70-80 percent of all adults will experience low back pain at some time in their lives, with as much as 50 percent being affected each year. Back pain is one of the most expensive medical problem in the United States, and the most frequent cause of activity limitation among persons under age 45. It is estimated that the total cost attributed to the treatment of low back disorders in 1990 was $50-100 billion.
The most effective means of rehabilitation and injury prevention for the lower back is exercise. According to fitness experts, exercises using body weight or strength training machines to provide back-strengthening resistance are less likely to cause injury or aggravate low back problems than free weights. Strength training machines, such as that manufactured by Nautilus, may cost several thousands of dollars, and generally require trained supervision during use. As a result, many persons who are not members of a fitness center simply do not exercise the muscles of the low back. These persons become more susceptible to minor low back pain, and potential serious injury.
The present invention provides an exercise device for the low back which is relatively inexpensive, and especially applicable for home use. The invention is usable by persons of all ages and builds.